The field of the invention is magnetic resonance imaging and more particularly parallel imaging methods using a plurality of acquisition coils.
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped”, into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mt. A signal is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B1 is terminated, this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
The most commonly used technique, which is frequently referred to as “spin-warp” or “Fourier imaging” employs a pulse sequence that samples Fourier space, or “k-space” in Cartesian coordinates. This technique is discussed in an article entitled “Spin-Warp NMR Imaging and Applications to Human Whole-Body Imaging” by W. A. Edelstein et al., Physics in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 25, pp. 751-756 (1980). It employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of NMR spin-echo signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (2DFT), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient (Gy) along that direction, and then a spin-echo signal is acquired in the presence of a readout magnetic field gradient (Gx) in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The readout gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse Gy is incremented (ΔGy) in the sequence of views that are acquired during the scan to produce a set of NMR data from which an entire image can be reconstructed. In a 3D FT scan a second phase encoding gradient (Gz) is also employed, and it too is stepped through a sequence of views for each value of the first phase encoding gradient (Gy).
Most NMR scans currently used to produce medical images require many minutes to acquire the necessary data. The reduction of this scan time is an important consideration, since reduced scan increases patient throughput, improves patient comfort, and improves image quality by reducing motion artifacts. There are many different strategies being used to shorten the scan time and the present invention relates to two of these.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,828 entitled “Rapid Acquisition Magnetic Resonance Imaging Using Radial Projections” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,435 entitled “Magnetic Resonance Angiography Using Undersampled 3D Projection Imaging”, k-space can be sampled with radial trajectories rather than rectilinear trajectories as is done with spin-warp methods that employ phase encoding. This is illustrated for 2D imaging in FIGS. 2 and 3, where FIG. 2 illustrates the conventional rectilinear sampling of k-space where a Gy phase encoding is employed and FIG. 3 illustrates radial k-space sampling where the sampling trajectories all pass through the center of k-space and extend radially outward therefrom. The advantage of the latter method is that the image artifacts that are produced (when fewer views are acquired and k-space is not fully sampled according to the Nyquist criteria) are not as troubling to a diagnostician as the artifacts produced when a rectilinear method undersamples to the same extent. In other words, scan time can be reduced more by undersampling with a radial k-space sampling pattern than with the more conventional rectilinear sampling pattern.
A second technique that is used to shorten scan time is referred to generally as a “parallel imaging technique”. Such “pMRI” techniques use spatial information from arrays of RF detector coils to substitute for the encoding which would otherwise have to be obtained in a sequential fashion using field gradients and RF pulses. The use of multiple effective detectors has been shown to multiply imaging speed, without increasing gradient switching rates or RF power deposition.
Parallel imaging techniques fall into one of two categories. They can fill in the omitted k-space lines prior to Fourier transformation, by constructing a weighted combination of neighboring lines acquired by the different RF detector coils. Or, they can first Fourier transform the undersampled k-space data set to produce an aliased image from each coil, and then unfold the aliased signals by a linear transformation of the superimposed pixel values. In either case, the reconstructed images tend to suffer from incomplete removal of aliasing artifacts, especially for large speedup factors. In images corrupted by aliasing, the edges of the image are wrapped into the center of the image.
Two such parallel imaging techniques that have recently been developed and applied to in vivo imaging are SENSE (SENSitivity Encoding) and SMASH (simultaneous acquisition of spatial harmonics). Both techniques include the parallel use of a plurality of separate receiving coils, with each coils having a different sensitivity profile. The combination of the separate NMR signals produced by these coils enables a reduction of the acquisition time required for an image (in comparison with conventional Fourier image reconstruction) by a factor which in the most favorable case equals the number of the receiving coils used as explained by Pruessmann et al., Magnetic Resonance in Medicine Vol. 42, p. 952-962, 1999.
For pulse sequences that execute a rectilinear trajectory in k-space, parallel imaging techniques invariably reduce the number of phase encoding steps in order to reduce imaging time, and then use the coil sensitivity information to make up for the loss of spatial information.
As explained above, undersampled non-Cartesian acquisitions such as spirals and radial sampling can acquire high resolution images quickly in such applications as real-time cardiac imaging and time-resolved contrast-enhanced MRA. Applying parallel imaging techniques could reduce further the undersampling artifacts to allow even shorter scan times than are currently available. However, in a non-Cartesian acquisition, a pixel may alias throughout a significant portion of the image volume and thus unaliasing the pixels using a pMRI technique is a different and more difficult task.
The SENSE technique has been applied to non-Cartesian trajectories by Pruessmann K P, Weiger M, Scheidegger M B, Boesiger P., “Advances In Sensitivity Encoding With Arbitrary K-Space Trajectories,” Magn Reson Med, 2001;46: 638-651; and Kannengiesser S A R, Brenner A R, Noll T G. “Accelerated Image Reconstruction For Sensitivity Encoded Imaging With Arbitrary K-Space Trajectories.” Proceedings of the 8th Annual Meeting of ISMRM, Denver, 2000, p 155. Here the solution to an intractable matrix inversion is required and this is accomplished by iteratively using the Conjugate Gradient method. Though processing is tractable using this method, the processing becomes especially demanding for 3D imaging applications, and real-time applications are currently infeasible.
An important advance to efficient pMRI processing with non-Cartesian trajectories is a technique known as radial GRAPPA introduced by Griswold M A, Heidemann R M, Jakob P M., “Direct Parallel Imaging Reconstruction Of Radially Sampled Data Using GRAPPA With Relative Shifts.,” Proceedings of the ISMRM 11th Scientific Meeting, Toronto, 2003: 2349. Original Generalized Autocalibrating Partially Parallel Acquisition (GRAPPA) determines a linear combination of individual coil data to create missing lines of k-space. The method determines the coefficients for the combination by fitting the acquired data to some oversampled data near the center of k-space.
With radial GRAPPA a preliminary scan is first performed to acquire “training data” that is used to estimate the missing radial data. This training data can then be used throughout a real-time scan to estimate unsampled radial lines with little processing. Using a large coil array, cardiac imaging with image quality equivalent to acquiring 96 radial sample trajectories per frame was achieved by acquiring as few as eight radial sample trajectories per frame. These techniques have also been successfully adapted to 3D radial sampling. However, radial GRAPPA requires the acquisition of high quality fully sampled training data, which often requires extensive signal averaging. Such a lengthy acquisition may be impractical in contrast enhanced dynamic studies.